MqWeh's Revenge
Never hurt you're friends feelings. Never. Story The new weird kid everyone's calling creepy came to school after an unknown murder was at his school (Over 20 kills). He is only 6 so no one would hurt his feelings. That didn't happen. When he said, "Let's be friends!" you walked away from him. The stole his stuff. He was forced to jump rope. He got hit by a ruler. He got sent to detention for drinking. Got hit by a stick. Got his campfire blown out. Getting camped. Getting screamed and spawning Baldi too him. Sad. Then he gathered everyone and said, "Everyone here, come to visit me at school at 3:00 am." you all excepted. He locks all you inside. You all try to get out but MqWeh kidnapped the others but not you. You hid behind a plant. Save your friends quick! Enemies/Characters Baldi: Guides you to the right way. Playtime: A simple summon of a jump rope, distracts enemies The Nice Guy: A simple summon of a no bullying sign, blocks enemies for a minute. Killer of the Thing: Sadly defeated by MqWeh and turned bad. If he spots you he will chase and try to kill you. Sock Scream: Turned bad too, he will scream if he sees you to warn others. Zombie Baldi: He will chase you holding a broken rule but not slapping it. He can kill you. (Chapter Two enemy) Dead Twins: Playtime and It's a Bully but, can kill you. If you mess up jump roping, you will die. If you have nothing to give the bully, you will die. (Chapter two enemy) Stormy Plain: Gives you light by lightning but if you touch it, you will die. It will make thunder to alert enemies. (Chapter 3 enemy) MqWeh: RUN AT ALL COST Friend: ??? Ceiling Ghoul: Will fall out the ceiling and crawl like a spider chasing you. Ground Ghoul: Will came out the ground and will start to run while chasing you. Wall Ghoul: Same thing as ground ghoul but out of the wall. FileName1: ??? FileName2: 666 Ghost:RUN AT ALL COST Items Knife: Kills secondary enemies Light: Scares away enemies Yellow Door Lock: Locks yellow doors Blue Door Lock: Locks Blue Doors Piano: Stuns all ghosts and GOOLS for 5 mins French Fries: Gives you jump boost Fwashwite: Can see in dark rooms Batteries: Turns on Piano, Light, and Fwashwite Black Pawn: (Creates an ending) Legendary Inventory: Makes all your items 200x better! Epic Inventory: Makes all your items 100x better! Common Inventory: 5x better! Chest: Gives you various things to fill your inventory. Water: Brings back stamina Broom Sweeps: (causes ending) Endings Happy Ending Find an ANTI MQWEH in the locked classroom with keep out signs. If you have all 30 keys you can enter. Once use the ANTI MQWEH on MqWeh, he turn into pixels and scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and will disappear and die. Then you walk out the school all alone back home slowly. Bad Ending If you don't pick the ANTI MQWEH, MqWeh will come closer saying, "30 keys was your job! 7 notebooks was my job." then the screen turns black. Then he says with a whisper, "I completed my job, why didn't you." (((((((())))))))) Ending If you see ANTI MQWEH on the teacher's desk and, you go behind it you falls in a room. You take some fall damage. You see FileName2 with someone else staring at you. Then he says, "Brother look! A new FileName. What's your name?" Alive Ending Win with everyone alive. Ending Enter the secret locked room with 100 keys. When you enter the room the screen turns black with a voice saying "Hi". Chess Ending Use the black chess piece in front of Mqweh. Have fun playing chess forever! PUUUUSH Ending Use Broom Sweeper from a chest. It may not work at first but play for 40 mins with full stamina, don't get attacked at all, don't use items then use the Broom Sweeper. It starts to push walls doors and enemies. Then pushes the universe. Gallery Bloody Baldi.png|Secret Character 1: Found in 2nd secret locked room Corrupted.jpg|Secret Character 2: If you glitch out the map, you falls into a box with Corrupted, he will jumpscare you. Category:MqWeh's Category Category:Games Category:Games Category:Stories